


I Turn You On

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), Cute, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean is a mechanic and is told to go pick up a college kid whose car broke down. Will the heat get even higher when they see each other?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	I Turn You On

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was summer vacation.

Dean groaned as he stood from working underneath the hood of a car. He grabbed the rag from his back pocket and used it to wipe the sweat from his brow. It was the hottest day so far this summer and he couldn’t wait to get off work and go home and take a swim in his pool. He walked around to the driver’s side of the car and slid into the seat. He turned the key, smiling as the car started with a purr.

He jumped when he heard his name called out. He looked up to see his boss walking towards him. “Hey Bobby, what do you need?”

“Just got a call from some college kid whose car broke down by the old bowling alley. Don’t know what he was doing out there, but can you go tow him in? I’d send Garth but he’s elbows deep in Ms. Tran’s truck,” Bobby explained.

“Yeah, sure I can go. I just finished up with Missouri’s car. I’ll grab the keys to the tow truck and head on out. Should be back in a couple hours. See you later,” Dean said as he grabbed the keys to Missouri’s car and headed inside the shop. He dropped the keys off at the front counter and grabbed the tow truck keys before walking out to the parking lot.

Forty-five minutes later Dean pulled into the cracked parking lot of the abandoned bowling alley. He parked next to a tan Lincoln Continental and looked around for the owner. He smirked as he noticed a guy standing in the shadows, a joint held up to his lips. The guy looked up and started walking towards Dean.

“You know usually it’s high schoolers who get caught out here with alcohol and cigarettes. Most college kids frequent the bars,” Dean said as the man got closer. He felt his heartbeat speed up as the guy’s features became cleared the closer he got.

Even for a college student, the man in front of Dean was well built. He was tall with a lithe but muscular figure. He had a mess of black hair, a strong chin, and a pair of blue eyes that were mesmerizing. Dean’s eyes traveled lower and he gulped. The man had a flat stomach, hipbones sharp enough you could yourself on, and extra thick thighs. He was every wet dream Dean ever had come to life.

“My face is up here,” the guy replied with a chuckle.

Dean felt a blush stain his cheeks as he jerked his gaze back up to the guy’s face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

The man took a drag from the joint and slowly blew the smoke out of his mouth. “Don’t apologize; it’s a huge boost to my ego to know a man as good looking as you finds me so attractive.”

“You think I’m attractive?” Dean asked coyly as he stepped closer to the guy.

The man shrugged. “You’re pretty easy on the eyes for sure. I mean dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and tons of freckles are a huge turn on for me.”

“I turn you on?” Dean moved closer, the tips of his boots barely an inch from the guy’s converse. He inhaled the smoke as the guy released another puff. He slowly exhaled already feeling a little lighter.

“Very much,” the guy said before taking one more drag from the joint and then dropping it to the ground. He stomped his foot over the joint before grabbing a fistful of Dean’s shirt and pulling him into a heated kiss.

Dean made a squaking sound just before the man’s chapped lips smashed against his own. He groaned low in his throat and the guy took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Dean’s mouth. The man dominated the kiss, stroking over every last inch of Dean’s mouth before pulling away.

Dean smirked as he said, “You know I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate me making out with strange college kids during their summer break.”

The guy rolled his eyes. “Hmm, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He crashed his mouth against Dean’s once more, wrapping a strong arm around Dean’s waist and pulling him closer until their hips slotted against each other. He bucked his hips, rubbing his half hard cock against Dean’s.

Dean broke the kiss to drop his head back with a moan. “Holy shit that feels good! God I’ve missed you Cas.”

“I’ve missed you too sweetheart. I know I said I wasn’t going to be back until tomorrow, but I just couldn’t wait to see you. I hope that’s ok,” Castiel said as he stared at his boyfriend with a smile.

Dean snorted. “Of course, it’s ok baby! I’ll never say no to getting to see you. I’m just glad your summer class was only for part of the summer and that we get to enjoy a whole month and a half of summer break together before you go back for your senior year.”

Cas ran his finger’s through Dean’s hair and grinned at the shiver than ran through the blonde’s body. “I’ve missed you so much. Sometimes I really wish I hadn’t gone to a college so far away.”

“Hey,” Dean said softly, cupping Cas’ jaw. “It’s what you always wanted so don’t you dare regret it.”

“But it’s kept us apart so much these past three years. Long distance relationships are hard,” Cas replied with a frown.

Dean pecked Cas on the lips. “I know but you’ve got one more year, then you’ll have your degree, and you can finally move back here so we can be together permanently.”

Cas covered Dean’s hand with his. “I wish you would have come with me.”

Dean shook his head. “You know I couldn’t leave Sam alone and I didn’t want to uproot his life all over again. Besides, we both know school was never my thing. Fixing cars is where my heart is.”

Cas sighed heavily. “I know. This course was a lot harder than I thought and it’s been tough without you.”

“I’m sorry baby. Forget about your class, now we have the rest of summer together. So, what do you want to do first?” Dean asked.

Cas glanced at his car with a smirk. “I happen to have three blankets and lube in the backseat. This place is abandoned after all.”

“Such a kinky fucker,” Dean whispered before capturing Cas’ mouth in a passionate kiss. The rest of summer was certainly looking up.


End file.
